


Bond

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have always had a close bond, bård thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble written in 20 minutes, not proofread, too tired and lazy, sorry.

Of course they had done things together out of curiosity. Maybe it wasn't obvious to the public, maybe no one wanted to consider the possibility, maybe they didn't want to admit something that many possibly had tried, but when bård thought of it, it seemed so natural and normal, not really out of the ordinary. In interviews, they were always asked why they were so close, and the obvious answer was because they had only had each other through a lot of their childhood, even not beung allowed outside due to the surroundings at time. This was true, but the people interviewing them never dug deeper, never considered the nature of their relationship really. 

Yes, they had only had each other to play with, yes, this was the reason behind their close bond. But sometimes they really had overstepped that line of their family bond. Bård remembered it clearly. For some reason, this memory really stuck, the one when he was seven and his brother still nine, and they had been playing in their shared room. It was only them, and children do have the silliest thoughts, this one being: "what if we grow up and we're terrible kissers?" It was a thought Bård had a lot, because he saw people around him kissing, it made him think. He had always had such an affect on his brother, he always agreed, and this time was no exception. Which resulted in two inexperienced unknowing boys kissing each other with puckered lips on the floor of the room. It went back and forth like that, and after about six kisses, they were sure they had mastered it and went back to playing the game they had previously been playing. 

Bård sat in the office, staring aimlessly out the window whilst hearing the rain on the glass and his brother across from him tapping away on his computer, and continued reminiscing. He remembered when they were 11 and 14 and their parents were out, vegard had the brilliant idea to go out and turn the antenna so they could see german tv. they only did it because they knew that after a certain time the channels were filled with sexual ads. Bård remembered how they had sat with wide eyes and something awfully embarrassing had happened below the belt.

Bård snapped his eyes away from the window and looked at his brother, the distant look on his face that made him look dumb and empty, but Bård knew the gears were constantly churning, Vegard was one of the most clever people he knew. Yet their childhood and teenage years had been filled with dumb and thoughtless happenings between them, that maybe also were with in shaping them and their relationship as it was today. 

At the age of 13 and 15, the biggest most drastic step was taken. Bård remembered in exquisite detail how he'd sat next to his brother in Vegards bed, felt the bare skin of his thigh against his own, the view of Vegards toes curled and leg pressing into the bed, he remembered the sensations and the sounds and the touches, he couldn't remember the difference between his own breathing and his brothers, but he remembered with embarrassment how he himself had whimpered, which still managed to rise a blush on his cheeks. He remembered clearly how Vegard had touched him and how Bård in return also touched his elder brother, and they sat there together, arms crossed over each others to reach into the others lap. 

It was never the intention for them to work together, but Bård had mentioned Vegard when being found by their first manager, and it had forced them to continue their close relationship. This definitely changed things, they could be very frustrated with each other and at times they were so cold and distant from each other, but their bond always pulled them together again, both mentally and physically. Working together offered the excuse to stay late, offered then the opportunity they never really had and were thankful for, because now they had no strong enough excuse to do what tempted so much. Bård still has the echo of Vegards voice in his ear, the prickling sensation of his body against his own, the fingers digging into his back from the day prior. 

Bård sighed and stood up. 

Vegard looked up from the screen when Bård stepped from his chair. "Where are you going?"  
"Just getting some coffee," Bård stretched, took a long step towards Vegards desk, with both hands planted on the tabletop he leaned over it and pressed his lips onto his brothers. "I'll be right back."


End file.
